The Patrona Animae
by Annastasia Cooper
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a stranger's bed, all she gets to know is left by small pieces of parchments left all over the house. Who will be the owner of the house? And why did he take her there? Completely ignored DH last chapter Do not read if you think Ron's the only one Hermione could be with.
1. Chapter 1 - The Awakening

AN: This is my very first fanfiction. I BEG you to comment the story, and share your suspicions on the first chapter. I'd like to thank Dave and Jenn.

Characters aren't mine, spells aren't mine they all belong to JKR who would probably kill me for even bringing up the idea of that story.

Only thing I own is the story written below:

Chapter 1

Awakening

She woke up. Redly-golden light flowed through the slightly opened curtains. Something told her, that this was not the morning. The satin blanket glided off her skin as she got out of the four-poster bed. It was made of a dark wood and had red silk lengths hanging down on the sides.

Her eyes wandered through the room. Staying on the left side of the bed, she faced a fireplace to the right of the main door. On an antique chair laid a dressing gown with a small piece of parchment on top. The somebody who had left the message did his very best at using a legible and noble writing.

_-I apologize for my absence._

_I hope you had a pleasant and restful sleep. I have allowed myself to prepare a hot bathtub for you. Feel free to look around the house, which I hope fulfills your needs. But don't hesitate to leave, if you don't want to stay here.- _

Her head got overflowed with questions. Who did write this? Where has she been taken? How long did she sleep? And the most surprising thing, she did intend to take a bath before she read the message. She put on the dressing gown and a pair of lambskin slippers and left the room.

The corridor just ended to her right and seemed to continue endlessly to her left. To her great relief the bathroom with the prepared bath appeared to be the room next to the one she had spent the last hours or days or months in the four-poster bed.

It was a quite uncomfortable situation not knowing time or date or place.

In the middle of the room stood a black bathtub with silver paws. Directly above it hung a simple but quite elegant chandelier. Five candles burned and filled the room with a cosy light, as the sun set. She felt the water relaxing her limbs and setting her mind at rest. Still, the somebody who prepared it, must have left not that long ago, since the water was still warm and the candles burning.

She found a dress in a wooden closet in the room, that just matched her taste and fitted perfectly. As the young lady moved on, more guided by her instinct than anything else, she realized, that she was at the upper floor of the house, on the ground floor she found the dining area and a long table with 12 chairs, six on each side and a bigger one on the head. The place next to that chair had been set and she found fresh waffles, honey and a pot of steaming black tea. All in all it was a really nice breakfast and she enjoyed it.

As she continued her exploring she found a large room that appeared to be some kind of library. She found another piece of parchment on a small occasional table.

_- In this room I have spent many evenings, it is a room of recovery and permits the flight from reality. You will also find scientific literature that may appeal to your unquenchable thirst of knowledge. When you arrive at this room, I should already be on my way back to you.-_

A ticking noise caught her unshared attention. A large grandfather clock showed her the time, eight o'clock pm. She decided to read a book and wait for the return of the owner of the house.

The young woman took a book and sat down on a sofa. As she opened up her book she couldn't believe her eyes as she read the dedication:

_-For Hermione, the beautiful young lady that is honouring my house with her presence at the moment.-_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Secret Will Be Out

AN: Don't know if I have to tell it every chapter, but to put things properly: Still characters and spells aren't mine, otherwise you wouldn't have to visit this website to read it ;) Thanks to MonsterJenn for reading. If you don't like the obvious hints in this chapter, don't continue reading, it will get "worse"

Chapter 2

A secret will be out

She turned the page and found a prologue, adressing to herself, just like a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please forgive me the degrading situation I've put you in._

_But I really have to prepare you for this to avoid misunderstandings._

_First of all, thank you for staying here._

_I know you've been a really good student during your time in Hogwarts._

_Are you still able to remind the protection spells for humans?_

_I'm sure you do, and so you as well remind, that there are lots of different kinds of them._

_You can protect people from curses or potions, from hallucinations and there have been wizards around, even trying to protect your mind from getting read or destroyed. The last two ones are very tricky and allied to terrible possibilities of side affects._

_I myself have developed a new kind of protection, but the first person I was able to try it on was me._

_So I was not able to help other people yet._

_I took it just before I arrived at the Dark Lord, just in case, and to try out how it reacted with my Dark Mark at the Lord's presence._

Hermione looked up, was she kept by a former Death Eater? What is this person's point in keeping her. Why is somebody telling her about his inventions to protect Death Eaters?

But if it was made to protect it, why would be there possible problems with the Dark Mark?

The book seemed to be the only thing to tell her.

_You know very well how Mr Potter survived the Avada Kedavra curse, he survived by the love of his mother. Now I had a potion with me, that accidentally put me in a deep sleep than completely protect me from loosing blood. This may be caused by the death I had not expected; a poisonous bite. Under normal conditions I would never be able to wake up and I'd stuck in a level of being between death and life. _

Hermione stopped. She only knew one man that was able to brew and invent potions on that level.

But she saw him die. He had been killed by Nagini. A poisonous bite?

So it was Snape? He invented a potion to save him?

So if this potion really worked, would that mean he is still...

_I have left some memories to Mr Potter, hoping he'd discover my state of being. Unfortunately my memories showed him a lot of things, but not the essential knowledge to save me._

Hermione realized that all this was written in a point of view, that all this happened in the past. So this must be written after the Professor's death. If it was his death.

_Before I continue this report, I should tell you your personal what and where and when. It was stupid and irresponsible. Forgive me._

_I've given you a mixture of a comforting potion and a sleeping potion, that turned out to make you sleep for about a week. _

_So here you are, and I hope you have no bad side affects. Actually this potion should have set your mind at rest as well. But I'm still concerned about it._

_Moving on to myself, I was able to make a potion to protect a human of any wounds or poisons. Now there are a lot of potions just trying to do that. But my potion can be taken in advance and is able to protect for 7 hours. I have taken my potion a little to early, so I fell into a great sleep myself._

_Luckily I woke up, just as they wanted to bury me. It was really close, and those poor fellows suffered a terrible shock. I had to delete their minds. _

_The interesting thing about it was, that I have been at a certain kind of consciousness most of the time, I can remember people talking around me. And then, I felt something nagging at me. It was a feeling, an idea filled with such honesty I had to believe it. It was the feeling, that somebody needed me. First I fought against it, for me, there was no point in living anymore. My reason to keep on living died many years ago. And now, as I failed at taking revenge I would have left this world, if I had the choice. But in the moment the Dark Lord died, something came back to me, it was like a part of me had been pulled out for so long, myself did not not know how to handle it. It was this honest feeling. A feeling, of being required. I heard whispers that there is somebody who needed my help like nothing else. As I promised myself and those voices I'd help the person, who ever it is, my body came back to life. Blood started filling my empty veins as the poison and all bitterness flowed out of every single cell and left my body with a warmth and strength. I just followed my instinct and found you and Mr Weasly. _

_He was suffering and just told you he was about to kill himself. You said you would follow him everywhere, be it death or anything else. Just as you both took your sip of some deathly poison, you cried with your last breath and force. "No, we can't die, this is not the proper moment, we have to fight our own sadness and defeat it." After this words you broke down. _

_I brought you both into my rooms to save whatever would be able to save. You were the first one to awake, I gave you a strong comforting potion, and as I have to admit, it had been a little too strong. Mr Weasly just awoke after you fell into your sleep. I told him your words and that you would survive, and that you'd need him. But he said:" I can't do this anymore, why did you keep us alive, it was our wish to die." I again told him the very words you've spoken. And I said: "Miss Granger needs a man to hold her, to help her regain her strength, to comfort her whenever she needs it." Your boyfriend smiled weakly and told me:"Sir, I'm not the one to do this, I can't live myself with knowing I was talking her into suicide, I do not have the strength to keep her." Now I got very angry and shouted at him:"Listen you twit, this girl is at her most vulnerable point, you have had the guts to let her die with you. You were brave enough to have an affair with her. Now show me you can take the responsibility of a relationship and behave like a man is supposed to behave. You were brave enough to stick to Mr Potter. So tell me why this woman would be asking too much of you." Mr Weasly looked me in the eyes as he whispered:"I'm not a gentleman at all, I am not brave as she is, I have asked her to commit suicide, I am not worthy of her, and I will never be able to look her in the eyes again. I only loved her outside, her body, her physical beauty, never did I love her intelligence, her mind or her soul. You are right, this woman needs a brave man, a man that behaves like a man is supposed to behave. A man who decides to live in constant danger, just to let the ones pay for what they did to this woman. Chivalrous, courageous, selfless, Severus, I know about your past. She needs you, not me." With this last words he closed his eyes and his breathing got slower and slower, and finally stopped._

_I arranged that they'd bury Mr Weasly right next to his brother._

_And then I took you to this house._

The following pages were about the potion invention itself. The author explained that this saving potion was based on several healing potions and some ingredients that usually are used for divination potions to bind the other elements.

_This might be why I have been saved by person's need, I must admit that I detest anything that has to do with divination, but the ingredients were necessary to combine the blood repleneshing potion with one of the antidote potions._

The entire rest of the book was filled with explanations and notifications about the protecting potion. The writer got more and more focused on sharing information, so the writing got more and more like the one in the Half-Blood-Prince's Book. She didn't want to leave the book unread.

Even her host wouldn't be able to tell whether it was because of the lecture or due to the fact that her last sleep had been potion-caused, but as the grandfather clock stroke once, Hermione finally fell into a comfortable warm sleep, curled up in a ball on the sofa, like a cat.

It was already past midnight. The man, whoever he was, probably Snape, had not returned yet, or had waited and did not dare to meet her.

As she woke up again, she was laying in her bed again. Did she dream all this? But as she looked around, she found the book on the bedside table. And memories found their way back. She fell asleep on the sofa in the library. There were some other memories... Two strong arms lifting her up and carrying her back into this bed, a spell that made the book hovering alongst them, but at the upper part of the staircase, it took the left turn and she'd been carried at the right end of the corridor again. The arms laid her carefully in her bed, that had been warmed with a spell, softly taking the blankets over her, tucking her tightly in and patting her head before leaving.

So he had been editing the book? Curiously and without the slightest hesitation she grabbed the book. The dedication was still the same, but there was just small note on the next page, that was followed by an entire book of empty pages.

-_Good Morning_

_I hope you had a nice sleep. At least you seemed to have as I found you._

_May I have the pleasure of your company for breakfast? -_


	3. Chapter 3-Wich Requires Some Reparos

AN: just reminding you that characters and spells are not mine, otherwise you wouldn't find this story here. Again thanks to Jenn who encouraged and corrected me, as Dave did, too.

Chapter 3

In which some Reparos would be required

Hermione got up. The bed made itself which Hermione thought was a spell she would have used for ages and would again spare the houselves some work. So he was waiting for her? But she needed to go to the bathroom first. After going to the toilet, washing her hands and brushing her teeth and hair, she realized she was still wearing the dress she found in the closet the day before. Of course he didn't dare to undress, redress, or do anything like that with her as she was asleep. She smiled at that thought. Of course, he wouldn't do it as she was awake, neither. It wasn't a that huge surprise as she found a new, single dress in the closet. It was black and in a dark red and made of velvet. Some silvery embroidery made it look really worth for a Lady. She did not count herself in that category. But her host obviously did so.

She got down the stairs slowly and silently. A heavy red carpet laid on the dark wooden steps and she was glad, that there were carpets on her way to the dining area all over the bare black stone floor, for she was barefooted.

She walked on tip-toes, in the hope she could find him and maybe observe him. Almost a little disappointed she had to realize, that the table had already been set, but no sign of her former potions master.

_Maybe this isn't him at all. Maybe this is just a stupid joke. What if this was a trap. What if he really died?_

Her head was filled with Maybes and What Ifs. Surely he died and who ever did this prank to her would have to pay for it. Why had she been so naïve, believing that he would have survived because SHE needed him. But whoever played this practical joke on her...did this person really know what she felt for her former professor? Did this prankster know how she had wished him to survive? Anyway, this was the meanest thing anybody had done to hear. She grabbed the very first thing she was able to reach, a vase. The fact that it held her favourite flowers did only wet her thirst to release her anger. With all her power she smashed it on the floor. Yes, that was satisfying, that tea can looked like it would shatter into quite a lot of pieces. And so it did. She realized, that cups and glasses were still missing, but her plate seemed to promise a good substitute.

"Merlin's beard!" An incredible clattering let her pause at practising this vandalism. She turned around. There he stood, all in black. Wide-eyed. Perplexed. _Amazed?_ On the floor, right in front of him a small pile of shattered Chinese and underneath a tablet. The man in the doorway must have accidentally dropped it, shocked by the scenery he was looking at.

A woman in his beautiful dress he had ordered for her was destroying family heirlooms. Her face was screwed up with an ugly expression of anger. What had he done wrong? Did he not try to explain the situation as carefully as possible? Didn't she smile as she understood that he was alive? Didn't she _smile_ as she _understood_ that _he_ was _alive_? Didn't _she_...

"Tell me you twit, which part of him have you taken to make the potion work? His hair might have been greasy...but...but how do you dare to even touch him? Ripping hair out of corpses? You are disgusting me you sick lunatic!"

"What did you want to say about my hair, Miss?" Did she really didn't know what to say after 'His hair might have been greasy...but...' or didn't she want to take this sentence further?

"This is not YOUR hair, sir! I do not know who you are, but do not call anything 'yours' cuz you just are not him. You have no right to do so!"

He just reacted quickly enough to avoid the sugar-basin that she aimed directly at him.

"Well, I have any right. I AM professor Severus Snape"

"Liar!"

This scream was followed by the milk jug.

"Bloody hell! Hermione what do you think you are doing?"

He seriously wondered if there would be any way to proof his identity and calm this Lady down, his knowledge of potions was quite useless at the moment.

"YOU are asking ME what I'm doing? Isn't it quite obvious? I am throwing things at you! The more interesting thing is, what YOU are doing here?"

"So you are throwing my own things at me?"

"Don't call them yours!"

"I will do call them mine. But who were you throwing at before I arrived?"

He gestured to the first pile of Chinese right next to the table. Was this a side affect of the potion he had given her after her try of suicide? Paranoia? Vandalism?

"Do you suffer from any signs of side affects? Headaches? Nausea? No sense for orientation?"

"Your lies are making me sick, man. I may vomit. Your only presence is giving me headaches, and due to the fact I have no idea where I am my sense for orientation as you may call it, is slightly affected. YOU IDIOT!" Hermione was at her limits. She had thrashed things. She had thrown things. She had thrown things at him. She had said things. She had screamed things. She had said insulting things. And this man still stood in the doorway. Calm and not the slightest bit upset. In fact, he looked rather worried.

"I tell you how you have betrayed yourself. Due to my actions Snape would have already..."

"Gave you detention? Deduct house points? We're not in school, Miss Granger" And to her biggest surprise, this man smiled.

"At least he would have called me names, insult me, whatever. But he'd surely not smile at me."

He didn't hesitate a second to answer.

"You have interrupted me, and I must say I'm rather worried than angry. Yes, would it be in Hogwarts, I'd surely insult you. But you are no student anymore. It makes no sense to try to fear you or your classmates. But I see, you do not feel comfortable here. Feel free to leave. And even it's my greatest wish, I'm not keeping you here."

It was like he had pulled the plug out of her. It was a redeeming silence. He prayed that she would stay here and believe him. She was thinking.

AN: was that too fast? I thought about keeping it longer, but I somehow lost patience.

Please please please review!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Special Examination

AN: besides the fact I do not own any of the characters or spells I might mention that this is completely OOC... Just in case...Thank you Bob, Dave, Jenn and Rebecca...WOW the list is gettin' longer...I guess you'll have a lot of "Special thanks" at the end of the last Chapter

Chapter 4

In which we'll witness a very special examination.

"So you say this is his house?"

"It is"

"So where does he make his potions?"

"That way"

"No, c'mon I'm not stupid, you show me and I'll follow you"

"As you wish, Miss Granger"

He leaded her through the hallway to the complete other end of the house, and opened another heavy wooden door. She realized that this must be underneath her own room. It was a room that did not seem to fit into the building at all. The Gothic vault was carried by several pillars, the walls were covered with shelves filled with all sorts of ingredients, bottling jars, some of them labeled with letters of a language she had never seen yet. Herbs were hanging in bunches from the ceiling. The room was nearly round. And the ground floor seemed to be a bunch of centuries older than the rest of the house.

Cauldrons were properly put on a wall and three of them stood in the middle of the room. A large table took over almost the entire right side of the room. On the end of the table that was closer to the door, things were put really tidy. Books were stacked, small jars and plates were sorted by size.

On the left hand side, things were pretty crowded, notes were laying all over the place, some feathers and herbs had been simply thrown on it.

"Do you like it?" Hermione suddenly realized, why she was here and what she wanted to do. And, the most important thing, who was with her.

"It is really impressive, Sir." A kingdom for a potions master. She had spoken to him with her back to him, now she turned around.

"And I have my serious doubts that you are one."

_Incarcerous _A silent spell tied him to the next pillar, and there was no way to escape.

"Well, there are a lot of ways now I can proof who you are..."

"Oh really?" Snape managed it to sound rather condescending, but silently he hoped she'd do what ever she wanted to do so she finally believed him.

"Accio most precious ingredients" His eyes opened in shock as he saw his three most precious ingredients hover over to his former student, insufferable Know-It-All Granger.

Hermione looked at the jars...they seemed pretty old, all labeled with that strange writing. The glass was stained and they all had inches of dust on them.

"Let's see, you do not seem to use them quite often? Or let's say Snape did not use them often. Since he's dead it wouldn't matter to him anyway if they'd break."

"Oh you don't dare to destroy them, you don't have any idea how precious they are, I'd rather give my left hand!"

"All right, so you at least understand something of potions, or do you just want to sell them?"

"I give you my word, you could not sell them anyway"

"Oh, then it's really useless. Let's just destroy it then"

"You would not dare!"

"Diff"

"Expelliarmus"

Hermione's wand flew across the entire room. She dived under the table to get it back.

"Accio Snape's Wand"

A thin, dark wood found it's way out to Hermione.

"Well, this is interesting isn't it? You have got his Wand? Oh I'd wish I had some Veritaserum with me. But we maybe have something here?"

"Good luck at finding it, girl" Snape snorted.

"I do not need to find it. Accio Veritaserum"

A huge bottle now rolled over to them. "This should be fairly enough."

Snape gulped by the imagination of the Veritaserum, it was the strongest one he ever done, and if she'd ask him anything more than just about his identity.

"Accio cup of Snape's favourite tea! Well, if you're really Snape, you will not have any problem with this strong black tea."

A cup hovered into the room, Hermione put it on the table.

"Usually, 3 drops would be enough, but Snape had been able to lead a double life for Voldemort and Dumbledore. Propose the toast to him. You may have some experience at avoiding important stuff and still saying the truth, so...a spoon full is just the right thing, huh? Cheers, mate"

With this words she pulled the cup to his lips and made him empty it.

"So let's have a try, do you see me?"

"Oh yes, and I could look at you for the rest of my life, what a pleasure to my eyes you are"

_Damn it, it is really strong Veritaserum, c'mon, just cut anything out that's not directly asked_.

On Snape's forehead small pearls of sweat began shaping.

"Allright, this is not really a proof of truth, are you sure that you haven't brewed some sort of sarcasm potion? And accidentally taken it ever since in Hogwarts?"

"So you finally believe me that I'm your professor?" He prayed to any God out there she'd be stopping this examination before it would get really embarrassing.

"Have you taken a polyjuice potion to decieve me?"

"No, I have not taken a polyjuice potion to decieve you, recently."

"Could you explain 'recently'?"

"I could, but I prefer to not do so."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Severus Snape, but I have called myself halblood-prince and sometimes I've been called 'Sev'"

There was no other way around it, this man, tied to a pillar in his own potions room by a woman he had saved, was her former professor...if he had save her.

"Have you saved me from suicide? Have you tried to save Ron as well?"

"I have saved you from your attempt and I have tried to save Mr Weasly as well, for one time in my life I wanted to save more than just the one person I felt bounded to."

_Merlin's beard, what have you just said Severus, stop it, stop it, restrain yourself._

Hermione was shocked. He felt BOUNDED to her? The last time he tried to save someones life, it was because of Lily, and there was nothing she had in common with her, not that she knew.

As long as he got Veritaserum in his veins, I have to use that. I'm going to make him tell what these

allusions mean. And she got herself a chair and sat down, right in front of him, figuring the next questions out.

AN: just thought about ending the story right there. But in that case, I'd leave you on coals and I have still some plans with the both of them...plus you still don't know why it's called the Patrona Animae...get ready for Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5 - The Patrona Animae

Disclaim: I still don't own any of the characters and the spells, there is a small part of this story directly taken from DH. All rights at JKR

AN: I'd like to thank all of you who like the story and I'd like to know if you'd like me to continue after this chapter or make it the last one. I'd appreciate any kind of review. This is my very first fanfiction and if you can give me some advice, feel free to contact me. So here it goes, enjoy!

Chapter 5

That includes a very rare spectacle

Snape stood still, the ropes were tight. There would be no way to escape without magic or somebody's help.

"Miss Granger, now that you know for sure that it's really me, couldn't you release me?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"No"

What an opportunity. The man that tormented her seven entire years, absolutely in her power. She could punish him for what he'd done...

She realized the fearful spark in his eyes.

"Is it true that you have survived because I'd need you?"

"It was you, you have saved my life."

"You have made some allusions, that you'd feel bounded to me, did you mean bounded by your potion or did you mean something else?"

He knew it wouldn't take very long until she found out. But this was not the proper moment.

"I meant it in any way" He had to stop her.

"Miss Granger, I know you find it very entertaining asking me things while I can barely move a finger. But this way you might receive some knowledge in an inappropriate moment."

Hermione hesitated.

"If I untie you, will you stay here?"

_Lord bless that Veritaserum_

"As long as I'm allowed to stay with you" Snape bit on his tongue in the hope that would hinder it from saying more.

"Seriously professor, I don't see the point, you have tormented me for ages, I have saved you. You owe me one."

"You didn't have the choice to do save me or not. Also I have tried to thank you in any way possible."

"You had to_ save _me after I did save you."

"I saved you by giving you that potion. I could have given you to Madam Pomfrey as well. I didn't had to bring you into my house, I didn't had to give you that book, order you dresses, prepare a hot bath, decorate an entire room in the hope it'll meet your taste." Snape felt rage burning inside him. That Granger-girl was so ungratefull.

"And what about the past? You've been incredible unfair, you have insulted me..."

"How was I supposed to know that you'd be going to save my life? Besides, you ARE an insufferable Know-It-All, you have to admit that!" he hissed.

"The fact that I have stopped asking you things makes you boisterous. I could simply leave your house. Nobody will ask, cuz many people think you're dead, so how does it matter if you're still alive, tied to a pillar?"

"You will not – I won't let you..."

"Let me?_ Let_ me?"

Snape felt like struck by a lightning. He'd already had that conversation.

Years ago...

"I didn't mean – I just don't want to watch..." - The very words.

Hermione searched through her brain. This seemed quite familiar to her.

The pensieve!

It was Snape's memory. He had had this conversation with Lily.

Snape had driven himself into despair.

Lily! He had lost her.

Hermione...he was going to loose her.

Lily...he had called her mudblood.

Hermione...she was one herself. Though she was more clever than Malfoy or … Longbottom...both purebloods...and he himself, a halfblood.

A touch drew him back into the here and now.

Hermione had gently layed her finger upon his lips.

"Shh...you wouldn't do the same mistake twice, would you?" she whispered softly.

"Her...Her...Hermione...pl...pl...please" his dark eyes looked at her imploringly and infinitely sad. A silent tear found its way out of his right eye and left a salty, glittering stain.

He spoke while her finger still rested on his trembling lips.

"My behavior and attitude towards Gryffindor, Harry Potter and you have been inexcusable." He still whispered, fearing his voice to destroy anything.

Hermione blinked. She was fairly confused. He did excuse himself? He surely was still under the effect of Veritaserum. And this glittering pearl...had that been a tear? And he did address her by her first name? And more importantly...how did her finger end up at her professor's lips and why did he accept it...

"If this is your excuse..."

_Oh Merlin, he had tried to do as good as possible, and that still wasn't enough?_

"..I'd gladly accept it, sir"

The feeling of relief this man experienced is hard to describe. It was not like a stone had fallen from him. It was more like his soul got lighter and lighter. It almost danced higher and higher, it left his chest and like a coloured drop in a glass of water, a white shape hovered between them. It gave off a warm and smooth light.

Snape felt how all pressure on and in his body vanished. And that was absolutely true and correct: The ropes had dissapeared. With one arm he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"What is this?" Hermione whispered.

"This is an image of the healthy soul of a wizard. It is the patrona animae." The professor had whispered the last sentence, surprised of his own knowledge.

"It seems so sensitive and innocent. Is that the patrona of a child's soul?" Hermione looked at this beautiful something, how it constantly changed its shape like it was dancing.

"Yes, it is my soul when I was, maybe four years old. Before I was able to understand that my parents were fighting and way before I got into the Dark Arts and finally, joined the Dark Lord."

"Do you know how your soul looks right now?"

"No, a soul only shows itself as a healthy, innocent one, the state all souls want to be in. The natural yearning of all souls is this state. Souls of wizards are the only ones to perform patrona animae. And they have been watched to do it once in a wizard's life, if they even do so. You are a witness of an absolute rare spectacle, Hermione." His dark eyes were reflecting the patrona animae as he looked devoutly at it.

"But why did your soul perform a patrona, sir?" The usually all-knowing-Granger girl was absolutely hungry to gather more knowledge.

"There are only suspicions on that topic, Miss Granger" Snape sighed, it seemed like he would never be able to overcome the teacher-student thing.

Hermione realized that the patrona lost some of its light as Snape had addressed her "properly" again. She had to try it, for there was nothing really to loose.

"In order to perform an experiment and asking a question at the same time, is the Patrona animae influenced by any slightest feeling of the owner during it's appearance, _Severus_?`"

The Patrona did not only get its former light power back, it even glowed brighter than it did during it's very first seconds.

_First name terms? Was she really willing to call him by his first name, well, he'd already dared to call her Hermione, but that was something entirely different...because...actually it wasn't. So first name terms now._ He just felt more happiness with every second he spent with this incredible Lady.

"Excuse me, may you repeat your question?"_ Oh he was such an idiot, he got so gobsmacked by her calling him Severus, he had completely forgotten what the words before were about._

"I think I got the answer, but I may need clarification, sir."

_This woman was crazy, playing with him like with a child, addressing him differently each minute._

"Miss Granger, Hermione, to be honest I am not your professor anymore, we're not at Hogwarts. Would you mind if we'd just call each other by our first names, like equal people?"

"I wouldn't say we're equal people, but it's a great honor, Severus." She did have the ultimate proof now. Whenever she called him Severus and he calling her Hermione, it seemed to have strengthening effects on the Patrona.

"What is it, that makes us unequal, Hermione?" He still had one arm on her, holding her, now using it to turn her around to face him.

"Severus, you are a teacher, you are a wise and matured man, you have been taught by life, I am just a girl that somehow entered the world of adulthood, having to realize that grades and books learned by heart are not the essential things at all. You are standing on solid ground with both of your legs, while I can't even make out where to set my first toe."

He smiled.

"If there would be one girl, ahead of every other student when it comes to adulthood, it's you. You are reasonable, and you should never despise the gathered knowledge. Are you sure you don't know what you want to do now, that you've finished school?"

"I've just discovered something I'd like to keep on doing."

"And that would be?"

"Living, Severus. I have never really cared much about myself, about my longings, I just did what was officially and obviously the best for me. In a place of education, it does not matter what ever you feel or want, it's what you know and have to know, and how to use what you know. But some things you just can't know, I should have known that at the first class already, it's like flying on a broom, you can't learn it, you have to _feel_ it. But feelings were so unreasonable, illogical and easily to influence, or even manipulate."

Severus' eyes widened in shock. He always knew that she was a great student, hungry for knowledge, still a Know-It-All, but hearing her talking that harsh about feelings knocked him off his socks.

"Feelings may be unreasonable, but what would the world be without them? What would've been if I hadn't sworn to protect Potter, he'd probably be dead after the first Quidditch game."

Hermione blushed, it was her who had set the robes of Severus on fire.

Severus realized the hint of red on her cheeks.

"Is there something you want to tell me? It may sound very strange, especially from me, but feelings are really important, and it's good that you decided to live up to them. I should have so many years ago. A woman of your beauty should never let it suffer from bitterness on restrained feelings or emotions."

"I think I have to tell you something, you are so honest to me, I have to apologize for something."

"Well, it's too late, I've already got that Veritaserum in my veins."

"That's not actually what I mean...errm, Severus, do you remember that first Quidditch game of Harry? How you had to stop casting a protecting spell?"

"The flames? Yes, must have been some kind of side effect. But how do you know about that?"

"I have had set you on fire." Hermione didn't dare to look him in the eyes. She hunched up her shoulders, afraid of his reaction. And before he was able to burst out in rage, she quickly said:

"I thought it was you who cursed him, but as I hurried towards you to get the fire on your robe, I accidentally shoved Quirril away."

His face was unreadable. _She had dared to jinx him? She had dared to set the most terrified teacher on Hogwarts on fire? That wasn't possible._

"You're lying, even you wouldn't dare to do that..."

"I dared a lot, unlike other students"

"That must be why you are a Gryffindor not a Ravenclaw, it's not always wise to be courageous. But thank you for knocking over Quirril, I must admit I had fought a hard battle back then...and you defeated him by making him break the eye contact...amazingly simple"

"I did it accidentally. By the way, how long does your Veritaserum work?"

"There is a proverb in Germany, it goes 'lies have short legs' the Veritaserum has worn off, some time ago, but I thought it'd be better if I'd simply tell you the truth, I'd rather tell you before you find it out by accident."

"Would you answer me one last question?"

"Are you sure that this will be your last one?"

"Depends on your answer"

"Let's have a try then."

"When and how did you use a polijuice potion to deceive me?"

"You know I can choose to tell you truth or lie?"

"I'm fully aware of that"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I think so? Is it that bad?"

"Well...could you imagine dancing with me?"

"You dance, Severus?" It was still a strange feeling to call him by his first name...just like the imagination of dancing with him, but for some thing, she found it nice to picture.

"I do. And I did dance with you."

"V...V...Viktor? Why, Severus?"

_She had danced with her potions professor? He had taken a polijuice potion to dance with her? He deliberately changed into Viktor Krumm, just to dance with her?_

He seemed to have read her thoughts...maybe he did.

"I would have turned into anybody, just to have that dance."

"So why have you chosen Viktor? And why have you so badly wanted to dance with me?"

"I haven't chosen Viktor, he had chosen himself by asking you. It was easy, I know his professor."

"But why, Severus?"

"People always told me you were smart. Don't show me now I have been right with my mistrust."

Hermione's eyes widened. That couldn't be, her tormentor? He couldn't seriously …. He said he was bounded to her...in any way.

"Do you really...?"

Instead of answering or completing her sentence, he closed her in his arms, and so did she.

There he stood, next to the pillar the woman had been tying him up to. Now tying her with nothing more than his arms. He would never let her go again.

There she stood, next to the pillar she had bound the man that felt bounded to her. She felt safe in his arms, and she finally lived. She would never restrain her feelings again.

She set her head on his chest and he gently stroked her hair.

A second Patrona Animae illuminated the room with its light. The two melted into one and as it divided again to return to their owners, both of them had a part of the other one's soul as they sunk in their chests again.

AN: I've already written "THE END" below this chapter, but the imagination of finishing this story at that point was leaving me so unstatisfied, I've even written down all my thank yous and stuff...so, I have to admit that I got somehow addicted to this couple. But would it be out of place to take it further in this story?

Thank you all, Yours

Annastasia


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rumbling Noise

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had some "arguments" with my parents which provoked a laptop punishment, so I started continuing with the story handwriting which of course takes longer and is far more exhausting.**

**This Chapter is entirely dedicated to Anja. After I finished reading her the 5th chapter she first hugged me twice and then shooed me away to "get bloody on with it".**

**So here you will be absolutely sacrificed to my attempts of humor. I also tried a little thing, that Mavidian has done herself, on some sort of Level, to anybody that hasn't read "In one Spirit" yet, I recommend you to read it. Also it never had been finished. It is one of the most beautiful unfinished Fanfictions on **

**So Mavidian had the idea of the characters talking about the plot itself, on some sort of backstage area. You'll recognize when reading it.**

**I'm not saying Mavidian was the one who had the idea, I just discovered it at her story.**

**PS: Beta-reader wanted, Beta-reader missing in this chapter, have mercy with me and let me know my mistakes.**

Chapter 6

which starts with a strange rumbling noise

A strange rumbling noise pulled them violently back into reality. The tall man released her. How did he end up hugging her? He had crossed the lines. Again. He had sworn to protect her. And holding her in his arms was definitely not included in his idea of protection. On the other hand, his idea of protection had led to more than a major and some minor catastrophes in his life. But his damnable divination ingredients had chosen him.

So he decided to enlarge the distance between himself and his protégé, his little lamb.

No, he was not a good shepherd, regarding this image, he'd consider himself more to an old, filthy, ragged dog.

"Severus?" A worried Hermione interrupted his thoughts. Merlin's beard. He had allowed her to call him by his given name. _Salazar's socks, Severus, how could you loose yourself like that._ The former houshead of Slytherin was just about beginning to argue with himself again.

"Severus, is there something wrong? Is that your stomach?"

_Wrong? _Anything in here went wrong...and of course it was his stomach. He probably hadn't eaten since Hermione had been awake. Due to his lifestyle his body was used to quite a lot of things, but this must be the 20th hour without food.

"Yes, your friendly examination doomed us to skip breakfast. If you don't mind, I suggest we have lunch now."

He gestured her out of the rooms, back through the giant hallway. Next to the dining area was a large kitchen.

"Have a seat" he mumbled. He grabbed into his left sleeve and startled. His exes became dangerous slits.

"My wand, Hermione. Now" She almost fell of the chair, as she hastily handed it over. With a satisfactory grin he took it. It was always a pleasure to frighten people with nothing but his voice and face. He spun around, robes billowing, and collapsed. His knees gave in, his back and head lost the natural straight and high-chinned posture. Severus Snape, former Death Eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix had fainted.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Wait a minute!" Snape glared at me pretty furiously and got up from the kitchen floor, where I so neatly had draped him.

"I allowed you to make me work like a house-elve for a former student of mine. I even tolerated her thrashing my things and let her bind me against a pillar. I have not said anything against your mind or the state of health of it, as you proceeded with me slowly admitting feelings or giving a lesson about the importance of them. But this is going too far. I am a master of restrainment and body control. I _never_ faint.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione finally freed herself out of the shocked position I had set her in, and watched the distance dreamy. "Don't you see what's coming? I'll probably have to ventilate via your mouth! I know all about first aid ventilation:'To ventilate, incline the affected person's head backwards, close their nose using two fingers and ventilate via mouth, (this progress is most commonly known as Mouth to Mouth resuscitation.) Carry-out resuscitation measures until the rescue service arrives or defibrillators available" Snape went pale.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, first of all, Anna would never ever make you do something like this. Secondly, you tend to forget we are all wizards, that includes you. Stop quoting silly muggle first aid guides. And, Snape was not intended to die he just went unconscious!" Ron had suddenly appeared.

"I thought she had kicked you out of the story in the second chapter?" Snape wondered.

"Doesn't mean I may not watch you two get together!" Ron defiantly leaned against the door.

"Does one at least have a tiny pinch of privacy here?" Snape sighed. "I thought it pretty disturbing Hermione had to watch my memories as well."

"It wouldn't have worked so well otherwise, and by the way, you have not told me to keep your memories private" Harry jumped out of the nothing.

"What the Cauldron Climber are you doing here? You haven't even appeared in the story yet."

"I know, and I'll probably be left out completely. There's just someone using me to get things calm in here. By sending her words through my mouth."

"So your some kind of prophet?" Ron looked at Harry amazed.

"You're exaggerating, Mr Weasly, and by the way, I had died in that particular moment, I was about to choke on my own blood, and you Potter are telling me it was my fault, not telling you to not show my memories around?"

"At least it had been Anna's luck you did not."

"Argh, this girl drives me nuts anyway...simply using us to have some fun."

"Oh, I'm enjoying it" Hermione looked pretty excited.

"Alright, the true reason I'm here is to tell you, Sir, that you have to faint to show that you've actually neglected your body and its needs way more than only 20 hours...she just wants to make it more dramatic." Harry disappeared.

"So I have to be the drama queen...but only for the sake of this story to go on."

"C'mon Snapey, can't be that bad, actually you share a large house with the greatest woman I can imagine..."

"No matter what happens, it will always be professor Snape to you!"

"But you've offered her the first name term, cuz you're not her teacher anymore."

"You should have told Anna earlier that you've desired to be paired with him. Now it's too late to switch places." Hermione seemed quite entertained.

"Merlin, NO! Thanks to you I will have my nightmares back. I'm out of here!" and with a small pop Ron disappeared as well.

"I think we should go on with it...secretly, Hermione, I'm enjoying this...except the fact that I have to faint...how did she even get this short-brained idea..."

"Just get back into your position on the kitchen floor, and we'll continue like nothing had happened."

"I bet she has already written that down, this is probably something that's contained in her idea of 'amusing'"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSS

Snape spun around, robes billowing, and collapsed. His knees gave in, his back and head lost the natural straight and high-chinned posture. Severus Snape, former Death Eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix had fainted.

His shocked guest jumped out of the seat and hurried over to him. With her left arm, she carefully took his head and said a few well chosen words.

Snape's body hovered over through the door and into a magically enlarged sofa. "Excitare corpum"

He opened his eyes. And quickly closed them again. His protection was getting worse every minute, first he dared to touch her, then they got on first name terms, and now, for all miseries, he had fainted in front of her. FAINTED, he had never fainted. It was a sign of lack body control and weakness.

"Severus, how long haven't you eaten anything?" Hermione's voice was earnest and did not accept anything but an answer.

"I'm not sure" he mumbled.

"Then try to figure it out."

"Well, I have brought you here on Friday, and I kept watch on you the entire night, while accioning several potions to treat myself. As I realized you weren't about to wake up that soon, I began writing your book, including the instructions on the potion's production. I have had a nice meal at the nearby village..."

"You seem rather in need of one right now. If you finished remembering you'll be able to tell me when exactly you have eaten properly the last time."

with that she rushed into the kitchen. She had learned quite a few useful household spells from Molly Weasly and there were a few things she always wanted to try out.

Meanwhile, Snape laid back and wondered how long it took her to crosspath Minky, his house-elve. He soon heard some whispers then an apparating-pop. And some time later he heard again a 'Pop' that was followed by a shocking and pitiful squeal. Some chairs must have been thrown over. "Petrificus Totalis" he heard. "Avada Kedavra!"

Something fell down. What was going on there? She can't simply cast unforgivables at his house-elve? Hermine was the least person to do that. "Rippus Totalis!" okay, that one was new.

"Sectumsempra!" what the?

"Sectumsempra!" again? She must have killed whatever it was already, so what was she doing? Necrophilia? Rubbish, he was not at the Death Eaters...

"Sectumsempra!" He heard pots and saucepans clattering on the stove.

**A/N: yeeeeees, I know, really strange end for a SS/HG, but hey, it was at least somehow thrilling, and if you've got some black humor, the better. Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. So far, feel free share your suspicions with me :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner is served

**A/N: I have gone to Pottermore now. I have absolutely honestly did the sorting hat's question. I actually wanted to get into Slytherin, but did not let the wish itself affect my answers. So I thought they'd put me into Hufflepuff...well I became Gryffindor. I know I should be happy about it...**

**But where are my manners, I will thank all the ones that trust my abilities, thank you. I just let you know that I perform a victory dance every time one of you adds me or my story to his/her favorites or starts following. I propose you something: In the case I will get 50 people that follow me, I will post a video of my victory dance on Youtube! Thank you: TheNargana, jessteito, Salinas, Nathallya Black, Alicia Renae, oceanluvr, Flamegirl5500 andSammie Lupin I love you! *hugs*  
**

Chapter 7

"Lunch is Ready"

His house-elve appeared on the side of his magically enlarged Sofa.

"Can Master walk?"

Surely he could, he was not an amputee war victim or something like that.

He grunted a yes and shifted and finally got up.

As soon as he was standing on his own feet, one could see the development of his regain possession of dignified posture. The legs were stretching a little, his hips shifted just a tiny little bit forward, forcing his back into a straight line, is shoulders lowered a bit and moved minimal backwards and his head...well his chin went up as usual.

He strode determined into the dining area. And took a seat on the chair on the head on the table. The room had two doorways. As he sat down, he faced the official entrance which had a fireplace to each left and right of the door. The wall to the right contained another door, which directly lead into the kitchen and was built to allow staff a short way.

He just had sad down on the set table, as Hermione navigated a giant something onto the table, the house-elve itself directed a tureen onto the table.

"I hope you like it, Severus."

Severus didn't know what to think of that all. His house-elve was alive, just as Hermione was. Everything seemed absolutely fine, so at what had she been cursing?

"May I ask you of the cause of the infernal din you have made?"

"You'll see when we arrive at the main course."

"What are you going to serve? Fried Boggart?"

Hermione chuckled.

"Patience, and enjoy your meal"

Severus sank the silver spoon into his soup. The entire estate was once owned by the Prince family and some of them have turned out to be vampires, which had caused quite some controversy on whether keeping or tossing the silver set of silver cutlery_. _They finally decided to keep it and additionally ordered some sets made of white gold.

The soup was perfectly done. He wondered whether his elve or Hermione did it.

"To whom do I owe this soup?"

"Errm...it's been my recipe..." Hermione flushed. _Did the professor find it that terrible? She thought Minky had done it amazingly good._

"This is delicious, may you pass the recipe to my house-elve?"

"I've already done, Severus...Minky has prepared it."

Finally Severus had finished his soup. He was sitting on needles and pins, still wondering what cursed main course he would have to swallow.

Minky lifted the silver cover and revealed the secret:

A pig with a lemon in it's mouth, garnished the most delicate way.

"You have killed a pig by using the Avada Kedavra?"

"Always wanted to do that..."

"As far as I know, unforgivables leave some sort of mealy flesh and no matter what you do, also a rather rotten taste"

Hermione's face expressed pure shock.

Snape started sneering.

"You were joking! You have made fun of me?!"

"Always wanted to do that..."

Hermione blinked in disbelief.

"So you're surely burning to let me know how you have used my spell?"

"I thought you have figured it out yourself by now. Actually you have brought me to the idea as you have cut off George's ear. I used it as a butchery spell."

"Sectumsempra – cut eternal, imperative ...a little dramatic, don't you think?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Now let's see how good it's done"

With that Snape began eating.

Hermione infered from the silence that he was enjoying it.

She was glad. Persionally, she had already eaten her fill with the soup. But she was aware that her former professor was in deep need of calories.

The dessert turned out as a giant fruit salad. Hermione had looked very closely that Snape would get anything his body might have missed.

After lunch Snape laid down his spoon and looked at his guest, who has cooked for him, oh this was all going in the wrong direction...

"You may have some questions which have not been answered in the book."

Hermione nodded.

"I suggest we get into some more comfortable arrangements, what about the library?"  
Again she nodded.

He gestured her out of the door and she turned left to enter through the massive wooden door in the marble door frame.

"Have a seat" Severus said, turning to the fireplace and with a quick move of his wand he light it.

Hermione sat down on the sofa, as she did on her "first day" as she called it in her mind.

Silently she hoped the wizard would sit down next to her, bout he chose an armchair to her right.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Where are we?"

Snape was glad that she had begun with such an easy question, of course she wanted to know where she was.

"You are in the estate of the Prince family. The Prince family was a prosperous trader family, that trait goods from the far east in England. My mother was actually banned from it when she married my father, who was a muggle. So she had to leave the Prince estate. My father has never been told of the wealth of my mother, nor of the estate. Neither have I.

Unfortunately, my grandmother has only been given two daughters, my mother Eileen and her sister, Marianne, who died at the age of five by eating a Chinese root my aunt had forgotten to put away.

From that moment on, it was clear that the name of the Prince family was finally lost, just as its blood status. After the death of my parents my grandmother decided to grant me to live in the house. As she died, long after my grandfather, she had went bitter of me not having a family to at least continue the magic of the family. Knowing, that this estate would have been an opponent to Malfoy Manor, I've hidden its existence, to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Most of the plot is covered with forest, which I only encourage, for it is no work at all, but provides a fascinating range of potions ingredients. Has that answered your question?"

"Not exactly...where is the Prince estate?"

"It is located near to the village "Praeterire Bonitas" whose history can be followed back to the Romans."

"Have you learned that by heart? Honestly Severus you sound just like me when I'm telling Ron and Harry something for their homework."

"Regrettably."

"So what about the book? How could you know I would pick exactly that one?"

"Re-regard your situation. You've been in a stranger's house, you didn't know who the owner was and the only way to find out were these parchments. I have put the book on this very armchair, so it looked like I would have just read it. Your unconsciousness concluded you'd be able to find out more about me by reading that book...which you've done, I think."

He was answering so precisely, she'd loved to know more about him personally, but she realized, that this was not the right thing to do now.

"What is going to happen now? Now that you've saved me and you are not in danger of fainting that quick again? And what about the Patrona Animae?"

Snape sighed. He had feared that moment, the moment it would prove that it was the only right thing he had to let Hermione leave the Prince estate.

"I don't know, honestly, I do not know what to make out of your future or mine, I'll probably return to Hogwarts once it's been rebuild again. I don't know what to make out of the Patrona Animae, either, we'll never see them again. But I know for sure that our souls are linked now, whether that's a good thing or not, I have no idea."

"Severus, it's never a bad thing to be linked to somebody."

"Aye, aye, my Dark Lord, I'll never be able to return my thanks for the Dark Mark"

"Oh that is a completely different thing! It's been used for doing bad things, it's been meant to harm and to disarm, to destroy and to defeat, to kill and to wound. I can't see anything like that being linked by the Patrona Animae. Aren't there any books about it?"

"Silly little girl, if everything we needed to know would be printed in books, world would be a different place."

"So why don't we write one?"

"You want to write a book?!"

"Yes."

"About something you do not know anything about?"

"That's not true, we could ask other people and collect any wisdom available, and then write it down. Oh please Severus, I won't be able to handle it on my own."

"I can see that."

"Please, we would have something to do until Hogwarts has been rebuild."

"How does Hogwarts affect you?"

"I have never done my NEWTS"

"You don't need Hogwarts for that. You can get everything from the ministry, all you need is an officially acknowledged professor that makes sure you are not cheating, and you may have to do some practical exercises in front of some ministry people, you can do that directly there."

"But I need lessons and teachers."

"I trust you are capable of teaching yourself, and in case of questions, I would declare myself as available."

"So we will work on the book and when we stuck we prepare myself for NEWTS?"

"Since I have nothing better to do..."

**A/N: yes I know, an awful lot of dialogue but I think some things had to be cleared. I actually like more describing situations, but in order to do that, I have to get them into a describable situation. I hope you still stuck with me.**

**I have been a little depressed, because a long time I had no idea on the final ending of this story. Well I've witnessed it last night, Snape and Hermione showed me. So my thanks go out to these both for helping me out.**

**PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS. IT CAN'T BE THAT TRICKY...**

**just type in that box below**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ← (arrows)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Awakening nr 2

**A/N: so, first of all, this chapter goes out to Sara, my very first (and until now the only) Reviewer on the German page. She has pointed out something quite important, thank you. Something else: Snape's Houselve is called Minky, please, this is not Winky. I have given her the name without thinking of Winky. I'm simply not that creative when it comes down on Names. But you are (at least I hope so) here to read the new chapter. I hope, I do not dissapoint you.**

**PS: yeah, my chapters tend to be short, but I try to divide them up in sensible sections, just to be more clearly laid out.**

**Disclaim: everything that appears familiar to you, does not belong me (what a wonder), I do not earn any money with that story. Your joy is my payment and it is the most beautiful, an author can get.**

Chapter 8

The awakening nr 2

He woke up. Red-golden light flowed through the slightly opened curtains, as much as he tried, he never had been able to keep his room entirely dark without magic.

The cotton blanked smoothed warming on him. He laid in a for poster bed made out of ebony. It had black velvet curtains with red embroidery.

He was at the one of the largest bedrooms of the estate. He had not decided to inhabit it because it was so large and splendid, but because of its direct closeness to the library. The library of the house extended over two floors. Next to his bedroom was a generous room with a desk and closets, and just like any room in the house, it had a fireplace and some seats. But what he loved at the room was the rotatable shelf in the left remotest corner, through which he could get directly onto the second floor of the library. It had a gallery in the upper floor and the both floors were connected with a golden spiral staircase, which was hidden behind shelves at the back corner. If one would enter at the lower floor, he would think, one would be in a way smaller room than it actually was, for he wouldn't be able to see the second floor. Snape's great-uncle, Rupert Prince, a passionate interior dehexer had made the upper floor invisible and replaced it with a ceiling with drawings. But staying on the second, one could comfortably look down and watch people.

But this morning it weren't the books, Snape was thinking of, nor were it the interior dehexerial talents of his uncle or the uncountable secrets, he has build within the house during his life, no, he was thinking of a dream he had had.

Usually he never did that. Dreams were to him a clearly (faulty) side affect of the brain. But this dream was so worrying, he had to think about it, to decide what to do, to avoid it becoming true.

It was still nagging at him, that he had survived. It was not the simple fact he had survived, that has been what he had wanted, but the dreadful closeness to death which had left its mark on him.

And why he had survived. He wanted to slap himself for that. He, Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions and "bat of the dungeons" and other not-lovely names of his students, he actually had not thought of the possible consequences of a mixture of incense and yallow.

So it was Hermione he had to save. Just now, while she was sleeping at his house, he realized that everything he had lived for, had died. Dumbledore was dead. The Dark Lord was dead. Lily anyways. And her son was safe now. There was no longer an Order of the Phoenix. No Death Eaters. The piece he had wished for so long, revealed itself as a terrible emptiness. And the piece devalued him. Who could have use for him, and what should he do?

And then there was his dream:

Hermione had woken up, he had watched her from the second floor of the library and had seen how glad she had been as she found out that he had survived, and at the same time, the shock, that Ron had left her alone. But she had known, experienced, how sad he was about the many deaths. How he lost his zest for life and will to live more and more. Snape couldn't remember to ever have experienced zest for life, only the need, the iron will, to survive, to pull through, to save what was left to save. To compensate what never could be put right with regard to Lily.

Hermione, of course, did not know anything about that. She had fallen asleep on the sofa. He then had carried her upstares. What rubbish, something like this Snape was only capable in dreams. At full possession of his mental powers, he had simply left her sleeping there. And especially not tried to have a breakfast TOGETHER with her. What in his strange dream was the cause of a real chaos. As far as he was able to remember, she thought he would be somebody else, who tried to fool her. If he was here, he would have been glad, not having to meet himself.

He wanted to keep her as long as possible in the house, to not be alone with his thoughts. To have a task. He ate and slept rarely. The most time he spent at her. That part had been pretty realistic. It was really the first time in his life, that he was afraid of being alone. But he would have preferred to keep her away from him. He would have stayed in the shadows, would have used the secrets of the estate to stay undiscovered.

At his dream he had been so overwhelmed, he had seen her so unfit, she pleased him, her body pleased him, her being pleased him, and her anger of not meeting the "real" Snape. Firstly that had it been, that made him so flabbergasted. He just wanted to serve, to make her to stay longer. He simply let everything happen. As he led her to his labour he had been so deep in thoughts, what he would do, when she would be gone, that all the reflexes he had trained during his spy times failed, as she bound him to the pillar. And to justify himself, he admitted he hadn't been in deep thoughts back when the Dark Lord had been alive. Back then it was the Here and Now that counted, the immediate future that was easy to be influenced. It was the vigilance , and when the doubts were coming it was the past, how it came that far. But even this he only let appear in split second-thoughts. As an Occlumens, he had learned to think thoughts without putting them into words. He was able to build thoughts quick, weigh them, reject them, dismiss them or store them away. But to chew on them, he had stopped. Completely captured in his world of thoughts, that suddenly appeared in entire words, he only recognized the world outside through a mental fog. He, Severus Snape, the Half-Blood-Prince, was captured in a spiritual fog, Salazar's Socks, he just could hope, nobody would ever know that. And then there was the Veritaserum. He had even learned to tame it, to cleverly transfer the truth, to let the opposite come to the wrong conclusion with true words. But as he had violently pulled out of his mental derangement, there was all taming impossible.

He was now giving away private details freely, and the little left-over-resistance only made her more curious. As he offered her the first name terms, and had taken her in his arm, and the soul's patroni mixed he officially declared his dream a nightmare. He had never thought that Hermione could have been leading lady in his nightmare.

But it got worse and worse, he fainted, he was outraged of himself, especially of his brain, to produce such cheekiness.

To put the icing on the cake, he agreed out of pure despair about his future to the hare-brained idea of Hermione, to write a book.

A soft Pop forced him, to let his thoughts be for a short time, and to open his eyes. Why had he slept at all? It became more and more likely that she woke up, and he didn't want to miss it. Oh no, he had to get up immediately, it wasn't allowed to happen, everything had to be perfect, he had to drown his worries in work.

And the pop could only mean that Minky was there...and what could possibly be so important...oh no, oh no, she was awake.

Snape sighed loudly. "She is awake, isn't she?"

"Yes, Master Snape, Sir. She asked me to get you to breakfast."

"She has already read my note? She already knows that I live here and why she is here?" That couldn't be true.

"She has read your book two days ago, Sir." Minky sounded worried.

"WHAT?!" thundered Snape. "And you dare to not wake me earlier?"

His houselve started and shrinked.

"How long have I slept?!"

"If I have awakened you, then you have slept exactly 8 hours, 34 minutes an 12 seconds."

"Do you want to fool me, houselve?"

Minky got, if possible, even smaller.

"Minky would never dare to lie to master Snape or to disregard to his orders, Sir."

"How, do I ask you, could it be then, that I have missed her reading the book?"

"Master Snape haven't missed it, you have watched her in the library, Sir. Then you have personally carried her into her room and..."

Snape did something he hadn't done for ages. He cursed like a Muggle.

"Shit"

**A/N I'm sure that it's not only Sara but many of you, that Snape had been way, way different. I think it is only logical that he has some posttraumatic stressdisorder. In this case he will be treated with shock therapy...which might not be the best thing in his case.**

**If you want to know how it will go on, and you wish to laugh yourself into circles (German Idiom) while I try desperately to write an OC Snape, then do not miss the next chapter.**

**And please, please, please, please, leave a review here. I won't threaten you now, that I will strike to continue the story or anything like that, because it makes way too much fun. But if you want to do me a little favor, and want make my story become better, please!**

**I'd also like to deeply thank the folks on . To the mysterious 7 anonymous: I like you nevertheless. Please be lenient with this chapter. I have been at a Prayerfestival this weekend and "dead" would describe my body quite fitting. I have no idea how Snape is able to manage himself being deprived of sleep. My respect to the Master of body controll and potions. And again an A/N just as long as the chapter itself. SRY**

**Love and double-detentions with Snape to all of you**

**Anna(stasia)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Obliviate

**AN: As I promised, here will by my attempt of an OC Snape. Just to let you know, this is how far I will go. This is as much JKR approved as I can write. And it may appear disastrous. So when I finished reading the Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape and Harry, I felt like there was something missing, and here is my explanation, and version of that evening. Originally it was ment to be written as a oneshot, and maybe I'll upload it as a oneshot as well, just for the ones that prefer Snape OC, and do not like the Patrona Animae.**

**How the Occlumency lesson fits in the Patrona Animae anyway? Read to find out.**

**I discovered the habit of authors to name their beloved ones, so there you go.**

**To the English readers, thank you: Onys Obsidian, irulan1, daph88, Sasha 2121, Pirates 16103, TheNargana, Nathallya Black, flamegirl 5500, oceanluvr, Alicia Renae, ****helikesitheymikey,**** dem Bones and Lotus Blossom88, and to those that simply read without ticking boxes or typing reviews, I hope I have mentioned everybody.**

**To the German readers, thank you: xxxKate Snapexxx, The Nargana, jessteito, Salinas, bella2009, CassandraLilyPotter, Countess von Kroloch, Minevra and the 8 anonymous and everybody who just reads and enjoys without letting me know.**

**Special Thanks to Sara and my friend Anja (the hugging one)**

**Just remembering, we're at 27 now, the day I announced that 50 – dance thing I got 10 new followers at once in an hour. I love you.**

Chapter 9

"Obliviate"

Hermione found her way downstairs into the dining area, where she found Minky.

"Good morning, Minky!"

"Oh, good morning Hermione" Hermione felt quite satisfied, that she had managed it to let Minky address her by her first name.

"Is Severus already awake?"

"I must confess that I don't know. Do you want to have breakfast together?"

"Oh that would be beautiful, but I would not dare to awake him, would you, Minky?"

Minky grinned. "In fact I tend to get more into trouble when I do not. May you permit me a question, Hermione?"

"Of course, anytime, go ahead."

"You do care about my Master don't you? In a … very passionate way?"

Hermione flushed. "I would love to know that he's alright, he seems a little weird to me, I've never experienced him that way."

Minky grinned. "He does care about you, you know, he insisted on staying beside your bed all the time, that was why he abandoned his own needs so badly, he didn't allow me to help him, unless there was no other way."

"Honestly, I really would like to get to know him better."

Suddenly everything started turning.

A rough touch pulled him out of the pensieve.

He stared at Snape. This couldn't be true. His father had done that terrible thing and Snape was just hiding it from him, and curious insufferable him has pulled its nose in something that was definitely meant to be kept away from him.

Harry broke down. „Sorry" he whispered. He was surprised that he'd been able to say anything. The tall wizard in front of Harry, of course didn't believe it.

„I'm sorry, Sir. I hadn't known"

„Of course not." he used the tip of his shoe to pull Harry's chin up.

„Look at me" he hissed. The scared boy raised his eyes, filled with terror, to his Professor. The disgusted face sent shivers through him. It was his dad, he had been just as horrible as Snape had said. Harry was cowering on the floor.

„I know I have gone way to far, sir. And I know it is too late, but I want to apologize. For my behavior and of the one of my father."

„Do you think that this would impress me? Do you really think I would believe a single word you said? Do you think, that if I believed it, it would change past, present or future? Do you think a single phrase could excuse your insolent behavior?"

Harry didn't want him to suffer from it like that. It had been so humilitating.

„Obliviate me. Please"

His face was unreadable, but there was still disgusting displayed.

„One can not rectify mistakes with spells. This may have escaped your notice, as well."

„Sir, I do not want to know that. I didn't want it the time I have stuck my head into the pensieve."

„You shouldn't have done. This is your mistake and I will gladly pass judgement. And now get out."

„If you don't obliviate me, I will do it myself." Snape's lips quirked in a very unpleasant way.

„Do it then after leaving, I don't want to be responsible for your damage." He kicked the chin of the Gryffindor upwards again, grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him up and shoved him towards the door.

Harry's eyes were already filled with tears of guilt and shame, no matter how rough Snape treated him, Harry conceded him every right to do so. He was already half-ways through the door as he took all his courage and turned around and asked him a last time.

„Please sir, obliviate me. I beg you. You can still pass judgment, but I don't want to remember, I want to give it back to you."

„Of course, you would like to keep your father idolized. No Potter, you will remember it. And now get out of my sight."

Dejected, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower. The deep desire, wanting Snape to know that he really felt sorry was nearly killing him. In the common room Harry met Hermione.

„Hermione, please obliviate me."

„Harry, you can't. I can't, this is against any rule, do you know what consequences this will have?"

„I know, but it doesn't matter, obliviate me, now."

„Harry what has happened?"

„The reason why I want to be obliviated is, that I don't want to be capable of telling it. I would humiliate a person already humiliated in any given way."

„You've found out something you weren't supposed to find out?"

„Exactly"

Hermione sighed.

„Harry, please promise me to never stick your nose again in something that you shouldn't."

„One way or another this will not work, if you obliviate me, I won't remember promising, if you don't I still can't promise, you know me."

Hermione sighed again. „Harry, you know what you are asking of me?"

„I know, but please do it. Snape didn't, he wants me to live with my guilt."

„It's Profes - wait, what do you mean?"

„Please Hermione, do it now before it's too late." I cried.

„Harry, I can't just obliviate you, first of all, it's a very dangerous spell, and it is difficult to simply obliviate you without knowing what particular I have to obliviate."

„Just let me forget the last 30 minutes. Please, and promise me, that, whatever happens, trust Professor Snape, acknowledge him, and if he ever asks you for something, do it."

„Harry? You're okay? I'm a little worried right now. Please excuse me. Legelimens!"

Hermione traveled through his mind and soon found the last 30 minutes. It shocked her as well, but on another level, James was not her father, but Professor Snape was her teacher. She couldn't believe that terrible past of him. She understood Harry pretty well. She left his mind and nodded. "Harry, as much as I feel sympathy for our Professor right now, I understand you. I will let myself forget it as well, there are more careful and precise possibilities to obliviate oneself, I will do that. But I think it will be best for you both, if I let you forget the conversation with Professor Snape in the first place and modify your memory on the pensieve to make it bearable. That way, Professor Snape will not notice the difference. Alright?"  
"Alright"

„Obliviate"

Hermione used another spell amongst herself, that could be returned by a phrase she would have to say, aware that she won't remember that phrase, she chose a phrase, that would only occur in a situation she would HAVE to know his past; 'I really would like to get to know him better.' of course regarding Professor Snape.

Fate has decided. There she was now, with the memory of Severus' past again.

"Please get him for breakfast, Minky."

Minky looked worried, "may I ask what has happened? You seem quite distracted, Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and told the house-elve.

**I think that in book 5 the Occlumency lesson should have had another ending, and voilà, here is my version, if I had been Harry...so don't tell me Harry's OOC. It's me.**

**Please leave comments. Yours, Anna(stasia)**

**I really try to update this story every Sunday, sorry if I don't, just to let you know: it nags at me if I don't.**

**Happy Halloween to any of you that celebrate it.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Tidal Wave

**AN: I have listened to an extended version of "Mind Heist" as I started this chapter, if you don't want to suffer the resulting lyrical effusion, feel free to skip the part (*) marked part.**

**Thank you all, if I did not be able to share this all with you, it wouldn't be half as intresting. **

Chapter 10

Tidal Wave

Snape strode quickly down the long corridor. His mind was still resembling a cauldron, containing another potion attempt of Longbottom. Thoughts were swirling, trying to manifest just enough to be mentally pushed aside of him. He needed to do something. Something. Do something. Something to...something to... anything … just ... keep ... mind … occupied ... keep ... quiet ... drown ... work ... ignore … craving ... ridiculous … Lily … honour …. guilt …. death …. soul …. lost …. responsibility … temporal …. irresponsible …

It was a ticking time bomb, and it was about to explode.

(*)It started with a small stone, being dropped into the ocean of his soul first only ruffling the water, but continuing rising to a tidal wave, gaining velocity and heading unstoppable towards his harbor. His harbor with the grave yard. With buried, deeper emotions, hidden under feet of imaginary filth, locked away in tombs. It was going to crush in. It would burst the time trained shields and the walls of the protective fortress of insensitivity, they were giving in, allowing the water of newer chain of events to bubble inside, to wash away the soil of bitterness and determination, to reveal the coffins, already decaying, loosing old and forgotten memories. He once had completely buried his memories in order to ban guilt and remorse, but amongst them, there also was any happiness he had experienced. All that leaked out but instead of seeping into the soil of bitterness and determination, clearing all protective actions away and leaving a desolate battlefield of feelings, open wounds, out of which were dropping desires, despairs, pains, emptiness. The rotten air lifting, mixed smells of helplessness, worthlessness. The small, petite drops of luck and positive thoughts and experiences got overflowed most cruelly, they did not had any chance to reach the consciousness. All leading to a perception of desperation, and leaving a confused and overtaxed Severus Snape. Not aware of time nor place. It was just him, hovering somewhere above the non-existing ground, wrapped with robes and trains of thoughts, flying around him like mosquito, streaks in all colors dancing around him partial memories appearing as images in front of him, thoughts flying as banners around him, marble slabs, holding promises, cracking right in front of his eyes. (*)

He saw Lily, refusing his excuse, declaring their ways have parted.

And suddenly a lighting of insight struck him. She had dismissed him years ago, she never asked anything from him after that. Once he had decided to keep his "friends" she had dismissed him. He was no longer at her service, nor was he on Dumbledore's. And the Dark Lord had dismissed himself. He was a free man.

Unfortunately, he didn't recall any idea of how to exactly use that bargain of freedom.

He had given himself a task, and he would live off it. He would do anything in his power and might to fulfill Hermione's laughable dream of NEWTS and for the sake of activity he would even help her with that book about the Patrona. And for the rest of the time he will start to sort his thoughts, he would, systematically recall one after another, and toss them properly or store them at the right place, in order to keep things tidy.

So how should he keep her at his house? Properly live up to the Prince etiquette his grandmother so desperately tried to teach him, offer her possibilities in the estate. A sigh of relief escaped him as he realized, that all of this things he had already chosen to do.

Another stone was dropping now into the ocean, bearing the engraving "using her for self - therapy you bastard" it all was already swelling up again, but he somehow managed to stop the imaginary scenario by screaming: "Enough of this...I've had enough"

He hadn't realized that by that he already had arrived at the dining area, just as he hadn't realized that he had spoken the last words out loud and left a baffled Hermione.

~ SS ~

It was just after the house – elve had left, that Hermione's head dropped into her hands. She was sitting at the long table, on the left side of her former Professor's seat. She had regained her memories..."yeah-hey, how useful" she thought ironically.

How was she supposed to deal with the knowledge that Harry's dad had exposed his underpants?

Now her intention was, to find out more about him, but this memory was hardly providing usable knowledge, for she had re-seen it in the pensieve after Snape given Harry his memories.

Actually she already knew a lot of his past, about his love for Lily. She somehow had a bad feeling, thinking of that woman. One part in her was actually accusing her for Snape, Professor Snape she corrected herself mentally, just becoming the person he became. But it wasn't until now, that she realized, that knowing the past of somebody is not actually helping, when you try to know the now existing character. The now living version of Snape, she was sure that some things may have changed, she could tell with strong certainty, that the pre-Nagini-bitten Severus only shared the same past with the post-Nagini-bitten Snape, but that seemed pretty everything he had with him in common.

She soon told herself that his had been too much. The other Severus must have been always within him, slumbering, just waiting to be awakened, mentioning its existence from time to time, at given opportunities, like when he was fearing for his own soul regarding the task of killing Dumbledore. Like the fact that his love to a dead woman had driven him to live in constant danger. She decided the other Severus in fact was not slumbering, he was merely staying in his subconsciousness.

And now he was released, and she had no idea how to exactly deal with him.

What if he awoke, and the well-known Severus would take control again, what would he tell her, about her being here. About doing NEWTS, about the Patrona Animae? What would he be possibly be telling her?

"Enough of this...I've had enough."

Hermione started. Had she said the thoughts out loud? She stared at the tall black clad wizard, whose face was blank and just seemed to ask her the same question, regarding himself.

He was the first one to regain his voice. "Good morning, Hermione"

It wouldn't make any sense to change anything yet, just because he regained some sort of consciousness to his former actions. All in all, it seemed to have turned out acceptable, only point was, the first name terms, and the Patrona, but nevermind, it would never appear again, so there was no point in worrying about that. For now, he would live up to the given points:

keeping his mind occupied

only allowing it to set free, when he was alone and able to manage it

keeping Hermione at his house to have a task

helping her with NEWTS, if required

helping her research for the Patrona

maybe teach her something that would not be asked for NEWTS but may prove useful

Yes, he would do that. Until he would be finished with that, he may have sorted his mind and could reasonably decide his future or could return to Hogwarts to let himself drown in work again.

"Good morning, Severus, have you slept well?"

Snape put on a forced smile, that did not escape Hermione.

"I know there's something wrong, don't tell me now everything's fine. What is it?"

"I have not asked for your care, nor for your false pity."

"I see, you would've done just fine without it, without me."

"Would you please refrain from pitying the past, none of us can change it, and damn you Granger, we stuck here for I have promised you to help you."

Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"You appear quite dramatic today, even you have seen better days, regarding your mood. Furthermore people tend to indicate something with their own, while dancing around the truth. I am not pitying the past."

"Stop it." Why was he actually talking like that? That was not really included in his list. He would get rid of her faster than Voldemort changed his priorities. 'She will stay here no matter what you do, no need to exchange unnecessary kindness.'

"That's not going to work, Severus. I know there's something wrong, and I dare to say that this sudden unfriendliness strongly appears like a time-tested protective shield, just to keep yourself from admitting, to me, but mostly to yourself, that you have a problem."

"How do you dare to claim boldly something like that?!"

"I fell the truth about you. I feel that you are not well. I feel it right here."

She indicated to the spot where her Patrona entered her body again, together with a small part of Severus' it had melted into her body right above her breastbone.

He strode towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and asked: "Has she left a mark? Are we bound now?"

Hermine conjoured a small mirror and looked at herself. But there was no sign on her skin, that the Patrona might have left.

"There is nothing", she said surely and looked at him. In the meantime he got paler and paler.

"How can't you see it, it is really glowing." he groaned.

She looked down herself. "I can't see anything, what am I supposed to see?"

"We have to start researches immediately. No matter if we write that book or not, we have to find out what that means."

Together they stormed into the family's library. As they arrived, Hermine panted.

"I do not understand why you are so worried, I'm fine, honestly, maybe you are the only one to see it, for it was your Patrona."

Snape, who had already walked a few steps towards a shelf, turned around.

"Please refrain from conjecturing. The books are completely unsorted by themes, they are sorted after the family members that have brought them here. Just take any shelf and begin with searching, unless you come to a shelf with interior dehexes, you can leave that one out."

**To be honest, I'm proud of writing almost 3 pages.**

**What could Snape have seen? Which consequences may the Patrona have?**

**If you have any ideas, I would love you to share them, for my ideas are limited at the moment.**

**But what interests me most is, who of you had actually read the (*) part and what you think of it.**

**Yours, Anna(stasia)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Algiz and Sowilo

**Unfortunately, I have lost an anonymous follower on the German website after uploading chapter 10. I would really liked to have known why, please don't hesitate to write negative reviews. Which brings me to the next point. Thank you dem Bones, for this amazing review, and thank you Wachkatze, you have motivated me.**

Chapter 11

Algiz and Sowilo

Hermione brushed with her finger along the spines of the books. What had made her professor skip breakfast again, and storm into the library? She grabbed an old, but hardly had been used. "When Good materializes", well that might help. She lied it on a side table, that stood nearby. " Being in a catch-22 situation – what to do when future herbs are indispensable?" Well, he should have read that one before brewing that stuff. She pulled the book out and put it on top of the other one. Perhaps the Patrona had its origin in the Potion, that Severus had drunk?

Soon the stack became large. "Enchanting Fogs", "Creatures of Shadows – Creatures of Light", "How a Patronus should look like", "Patroni for Advanced" and a stack of old magazines "The Soulsearcher" as well as the book "souls" landed on the stack, while Hermione overlooked the caption "The best recipes for the pagan cult breads, sweet and strong fillings".

As the stack reached her neck, she looked for the owner of this literary treasure.

Severus Snape balanced a stack of really, really old and used books, which had rolls of parchments on top that seemed to decay as soon as being touched. With a sigh he slammed them on a desk. In the library were many desks, a perfect place for perfect research.

Hermione took her wand and with a silent cast "Vingardium Leviosa" she let the stack hover over to the desk that was closest to the one of Severus.

He turned around to her and rolled his eyes.

With a flicker of his wand Hermione's stack started sorting itself into two smaller stacks. She looked at him questioning.

"I don't think this is the right time to bake" and he gestured to the "soul" book. "Furthermore I do not recommend you to read these magazines, they have been brought to life by the grandmother of Trelawney." Hermione made a face. But the stack with the out sorted books beard more sobering truths. "We are searching for souls, human souls, not unicorn souffles. This as well is a black magic book, just as the "Dementortamer" is. Please bring those books back to their places." Hermione flushed slightly, took the pile and tapped each book with her wand. The books immediately hovered back to their places. This was a charm she had learned from Miss Pince, because in her eyes, Hermione was worthy of such a spell. Other pupils would have come to silly thoughts with it.

As she came back, she dared to disagree with him. "But if you are researching something, shouldn'T one regard the theme out of every available perspective?"

Snape, who studied one of his own books with great interest answered without raising from the book. "Dark Magic isn't just another point of view, the mere activity with those could create huge temptations to the young spirit, believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Furthermore the dark magical possibilites of use are mentioned in good books as well, they are just not described how to achieve. Do your soul a favor and don't burden it with unnecessary things, again, I know what I'm talking about"

Hermione looked at the floor with embarrassment. She knew that her former professor once had practiced the dark arts, and even developed new spells.

"Meanwhile, I am well aware of the consequences of this magic, but they are still a fascinating üart of our possibilities, and that is exactly the danger, the possibilities, that suddenly become part of our knowledge, that tempt us, that burn to be discovered and to be used. The dark arts themselves are not damaging us, it is those, that use them. The possibilities could simply exist, and nobody would suffer any harm from them. But then there are those, that started, writing down the possibilities, and those, who had been ignorant enough to use them."

He turned back to his book, but suddenly stopped and turned again towards Hermione, who had meanwhile opened the Prologue of "Patroni for Advanced" She sensed his stare and looked up. "This book is harmless, isn't it?"

He shook himself as he tried to shush away his thoughts and said curtly: "The book is alright, I will help you with your stack."

Hermione tried to catch a glimpse at the book he left open.

"Runes – not letters, but advice"

The girl wrinkled what had that to do with the Patrona?

Almost two hours later, Hermione meanwhile had refrained from reading the prologues, but glanced through the books.

"I think I have got something." Severus looked up from " Being in a catch-22 situation – what to do when future herbs are indispensable?"

Hermione took the thick book and heaved it onto his desk.

"There, the author does not only describe, how Patroni should look like, but as well how they should not look like, and he mentions the Patrona Animae, as the mightiest Patronus of them all, and before that, he also says that you can mistake them for, but there he says again that..."

Hermione was so excited she wasn't able to finish an entire phrase, and so she left Snape without any essential information.

"How would it be, if you simply read the page?"

"Alright" Hermione conjured another chair and sat down. "When the Patronus has not taken shape, he reminds of a mist with different shades. The appearance is very similar, but essential in its lighting and appearance of the Patrona Animae, the queen of all protective figures. While all the other Patroni are being described as males, the Patrona is female, as the latin word for soul is. Translated word for word it means "Patrona of the soul" but it would be more exact to say "Patronus of the soul". The patronus of a soul is the most rare and at the same time mightiest Patronus of all. This is because of the fact, that it is not the wizard or which that are producing it, but their soul.

Despite the well known Patronus in animal shape, the Patrona Animae has no form of a nature, but is a reflection of the healthy, innocent soul of the owner. A Patrona Animae always has the shape of a healthy soul.

There are grounds to the assumption, that the soul heals during the producing of a Patrona. The owner himself feels relaxation. According to observations there is an extreme feeling of relief before the Patrona occurs. Furthermore there has to be a cleaning before the relief, a sort of discussion between the owner of the soul and his guilt. In England 5 Patrona Animae have been sighted this far. 1444, 1587, 1634, 1886, the dates have nothing in common, no known cyclus, neither in the stars, nor on earth shows a pattern. One suspects, that there is a Patrona each century, but that may also mean that just once in hundred years an observation is being reported. Obviously, the Patrona is not statistically fixable. The author of this books would like to point out, that he has collected all existing information about the Patrona and dares to claim that there is nothing more to know about."

"Of course, what the author writes, is law" responded Severus in despise.

"But there was nothing mentioned of our Patroni"

"No, and if you believe the author, this phenomenon has not happened in _England_ before, or at least, hasn't been reported."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What have you seen on my breastbone?"  
Severus squirmed, he actually didn't want to tell her, but there was no way to not to, if they wanted to find out more.

"I'm seeing the rune Algiz"

"So what? Obviously you are the only one to see it, what's so terrible about it? You have acted just like you've discovered the bubonic plaque or something."

"You have had ancient runes at Howarts, haven't you? Think, girl! What means the rune Algiz?!"  
Hermione was in her element, and answered with the summary.

"Algiz is a rune, which had been used by the old Germans, who used it as advice. In contrary to the ancient runes of the wizards, Algiz is one of the runes that also has survived in the world of the muggles, it is origin of the German letter Z.

Meaning:

Even if there are dangers waiting on your way, you don't have to fear, because the protection is within you. You are safe as long as you don't get foolish. The time is right for risky projects, but everything needs a solid foundation.

Don't get smugly.

Affirmation: Many dangers are waiting on my way, but I enjoy inner protection.

Meaning of the rune when appearing upside down:

Be careful and avoid haste. You are susceptible to negative influences and you have to collect physical, spiritual and soul power before you take the next step.

Is the rune upside down or right side up?"

"It is right side up. I have looked in this book before." He gestured towards the book he had left before as he started helping Hermione with her stack.

"It is the protection, that the rune is expressing, and it is the protection, that is _within_ you."

He left her the time to come to the conclusion.

"The mixture of the Patrona is protecting me?"

"Well, it is probably my part, because your part has already been existing.

"Then you have one, as well!"

Snape sighed. "Probably."

"Squze me? Of course you have, are you not curious?"

"Since I happen to not be an insufferable know-It-All...but we surely have the same runes, don't we?"

"A rune realy rarely appears twice in direct near, only if it's describing the same person, and we happen to not be."

"Do you really want to see it, you know I can't see it."

Hermines cheeks reached a certain red colour.

"Where has the Patrona melted in your body again?"  
"On the breastbone as well, what did you think?"

Hesitatingly he began removing the black scarf from his white collar of his shirt and opened the first three buttons. He realized how Hermione's eyes widened. He himself didn't see anything. Absolutely nothing.

Hermione noticed how his shirt suddenly became lighting, and as he opened the first buttons, it seemed as if the light was bubbling like up dammed water, and in the middle of the gold and yellow rays of light was a shiny white rune.

"And?" asked Snape, and Hermione thought to notice some nervousness in his voice.

"Sowilo"

"Excuse me?"  
"You are wearing the the rune Sowilo,

You have the power to let the things ripen, luck awaits you and you have a good feeling."

Snape snorted in contempt.

Hermione continued unwavering.

"Now is no time to rest and to relax. Look back and regard your dark side, don't be afraid of it: The energy of the sun will help you and you will conquer the dark. Now is a good time to solve problems, because all solutions are within reach.

Your affirmation is: You have the power, to let the things ripen

that's how it stands in the schoolbook, but I dare to disagree."

"Oh really." answered Snape with fake surprise "then do enlighten me, please"

"I believe your first thought should not be on the success of work, because it will success one way or anther, I think you should deal with your dark side. You can now conquer it, you should be able to solve your problems. Excuse me, that I dare say that, but I think we've reached the problem of today's morning, which you would not tell me..."

"And that has its correctness."

"So, do we finally have breakslow?"

"I'm begging your pardon?"

"Well, it's too late for a break_fast_, is it?"

Snape rolled his eyes and answered:

"A brunch would be appropriate, you're right." And with the dignity of a true Prince he strode towards the door, opened it, gestured Hermione through it, and closed it behind her, then he marshaled her into the dining area.

After the brunch Hermione lied down her fork, looked at Severus reproachfully and announced, that she would start preparing for her NEWTS and after that would write down everything they got hold of until now.

"I will start dealing with my dark side." Snape ironically answered.

"We meet again for tea."

That was actually a lie, because, as soon as Hermione headed back into the library, he sneaked upstairs and into the second floor of the library. At least he wouldn't have to wait until tea to see her again. He mentally smacked himself for that thought. It was ridiculous, he was a coward, having fear of facing his destroyed harbor of his mind, and clean it.

**AN: To all of you who don't know eatable souls, they are delicious and I recommend them to any of you.**

**I actually have not intended to let Professor Snape get the rune Sowilo, but it fitted best of the meaning.**

**I have researched the meanings in the beautiful world wide web, and since the work with runes always has to do with interpretation, I don not plead myself guilty of pagan blasphemy.**

**Yours, Anna(stasia)**


End file.
